


The Adventures of Harrier and Opa-Opa

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [68]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Day Off, Dogs, Double Drabble, Fantasy Zone reference, Gen, Side Story, Slice of Life, Space Harrier Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rika is learning about superhero comics. Also days off, leisure activities and fictional stories.
Relationships: Chaz Ashley & Rika (Phantasy Star IV)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Adventures of Harrier and Opa-Opa

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 82 'superhero'

"So, how did you spend your day off?" asked Chaz.

"After browsing the shops and finding nothing of interest, I spotted Rocky the dog, so I petted him," reported Rika, "The girl called Tinkerbell told me a story from a book she had been reading. It is about an intergalactic superhero called 'Harrier'. He travels between star systems in his personal spacecraft, fighting dangerous intergalactic criminals using some sort of enormous plasma cannon with an antigravity field. Sometimes," she added, "He is accompanied by some sort of sentient biomechanical spaceship called 'Opa-Opa'. For some reason I still do not understand, Opa-Opa has a set of avian wings and huge feet on spindly legs."

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun," Chaz grinned. Sleepy and slightly tipsy, he'd stopped off at the Hunter's Guild bar to see everyone, then napped on the grass outside the Guildhouse for a while.

"I am learning a lot, although all of it is fictional and some of it is completely nonsensical," said Rika, "It is a new experience for me. Everything SEED taught me was of strictly practical use."

"You're learning informal social interaction," Chaz encouraged her, "How's Rocky?"

"Overweight but perfectly happy."


End file.
